


Stolen Thunder

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: New Year's 2018/19 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: beinga asked:Ok so I already sent in a Christmas one, but for New Year's! Maybe Thor is has this big plan to kiss the reader at midnight and confess how he feels, but she beats him to it and he's happy but also a little disappointed that she 'stole his Thunder'? I am honestly so excited for these drabbles and they're still months away haha





	Stolen Thunder

 

* * *

Thor nervously stroked his beard. It was ten minutes to midnight, and Y/N had slipped out the doors to the balcony that overlooked the city. He'd admired her for months, been working up the courage to tell her his feelings were more than just friendly but hadn't yet had the chance.

Alright. He'd had the chance. He'd just chickened out more than once. 

She was just so wonderful and precious. He wanted to lift her up and protect her from all harm. Place her in his pocket were she would be safe. Wanda had taken exception to his words and promptly smacked him on the arm. Y/N was a warrior in her own right. He should be watching her back, not trying to stuff her in a cage.

Of course, Lady Wanda was correct. Y/N was brave and smart, and strong. He would be a fool to try and make something of her she was not. 

He watched her for a moment longer, then collected two flutes of champagne and headed outside. She cocked her head with the opening of the door and smiled in recognition. 

“My favourite Asgardian. Come to take in the lights?”

He handed her both glasses and shrugged out of his coat. “To enjoy the company actually,” he said as he draped his coat around her. “You will catch a cold out here with no jacket.”

She tilted her chin up, a twist coming to her smile. “Maybe I was hoping a gallant gentleman would come along and share.” Her eyes sparkled with the city lights. 

“How fortunate for you I happened along.” He plucked a glass from her fingers and leaned on the rail at her side. “It truly is a marvel of creation this city.”

“It's something.” She fidgeted with her glass. “Hey, Thor?” He gave her his full attention. “We've known each other a while now.”

“We have.”

“Well, I…” She pushed at her hair. “I want you to know… I… I like you. A lot.” She sighed and shook her head. “That sounds so high school. What I'm trying to say is I'd like something more than just friendship with you, but I'll understand if you don't feel the same way.”

His mouth dropped open in shock. She'd beat him to it. Stolen his thunder right out from under him. Thor straightened to his full height and cupped the nape of her next. “I've been trying to work up the courage to ask the same of you.”

“Really?” 

Thor nodded. From within the building, the countdown began. “Lady Y/N. While I am new to these Midgardian traditions, would you permit me to bestow the midnight kiss?”

“Bestow away,” she snickered rising up on her toes.

He pressed his lips to hers the same instant the fireworks erupted, but they were drowned out by the enormous crack of thunder and bolts of lightning that raced across the sky. 

Y/N jerked back to stare at the tail end of the display. “Holy lightning show! Was that you?”

Thor licked his still tingling lips. “It was a delightful kiss.” 

She blinked in shock. “Wow.”

“Well, you stole my thunder speaking your feelings first. I had to gain some of it back.”

“If this is what happens when I kiss you, what's going to happen if I should invite you back to my place?”

He grinned down at her cheeky face. “I guess you'll have to invite me and find out.” Before she could speak, he kissed her again, sending more lightning streaking across the sky to blend with the fireworks.

-The End-

  
  
  



End file.
